L'Histoire D'Une Porte
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-1x04. La scène de *LA Porte* revisitée…


Sommaire : Mid-1x04. La scène de *The Porte* revisitée… ^^

Pairing : Norma/Dylan.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**L'Histoire D'Une Porte… **_

XXXX

Dylan avait su que la situation allait empirer et en arriver à ce stade *là*. Dès l'instant où, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait demandé d'un ton impérial où était son 'petit frère' et au vu de la réponse qu'il lui avait fourni et de l'air dédaigneux qu'il arborait, il avait compris qu'elle allait devenir folle.

**Sorti voir une fille**

Evidemment que cette réponse était insoutenable pour Norma.

Ce qui l'était encore plus était la seule pensée que son Norman pouvait potentiellement *s'envoyer en l'air*, c'était bien pour ça qu'il lui avait jeté au visage cette phrase assassine qui évoquait un flot d'images des plus cruelles pour elle, il en était conscient.

Ca n'avait pas été la seule chose odieuse qu'il lui avait dite.

**Des saloperies qu'elle lui faisait endurer**

Une phrase à connotations impitoyables et limite malsaines. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il impliquait et les retombées que ça allait avoir.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Norma était devenue hystérique, contenant à peine sa colère.

Mais dans cette colère bouillonnante, un flot ininterrompu de paroles dites inconsciemment et instinctivement, levant le voile sur une vérité bien trop dérangeante.

**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qu'il y a entre Norman et moi ?**

Vrai. Il avait été exclu de cette vie là, de leur vie. Paria dans sa propre famille.

Vrai aussi, qu'à la façon qu'avait Norma de parler de Norman, leur relation tenait plus de celle de couple qu'autre chose.

C'était malsain. Et lui ne cherchait qu'à stopper ça, sans autre raison.

Ou Presque.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait.

La pointe de jalousie qu'il ressentait devant ces faits assenés d'une véracité implacable n'était que jalousie déplacée parce qu'il ne connaissait pas de schéma familial stable, voilà tout.

Norma et Norman étaient dans une relation co-dépendante toxique, c'était nocif pour les deux, nuisible quant à la vie sociale de Norman et c'était son rôle de grand frère de s'assurer que ça prenne fin. Que Norma allait cesser l'emprise hypnotique et dangereuse qu'elle avait sur son fils.

Il voulait, lui, faire les choses comme il le fallait pour une fois.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler, une fois parti dans sa lancée, il prit un plaisir presque sadique à lui dire que Norman lui avait parlé, il était même désabusé devant l'air autant offensé qu'assuré qu'avait Norma en disant que Norman ne dirait jamais du mal d'elle. Puis il lui asséna le coup fatal… Il lui révéla qu'au final il en savait assez…

**Assez pour qu'on vous sépare**

Il vit le visage de sa mère se figer dans une moue dévastée, comme si la simple pensée d'être éloignée de Norman n'était pas concevable pour elle.

Tant mieux.

En cet instant précis c'était ce qu'il voulait, lui faire mal, la blesser autant qu'elle avait pu le blesser lui, le petit garçon qu'il avait été jadis et l'homme adulte qu'il était à présent, et tant pis si Norman était emporté dans leurs problèmes relationnels.

**C'est pas vrai, non, personne ne l'emmènera loin de moi**

Il aurait voulu rire devant sa naïveté, mais ça n'était pas possible, la situation allait réellement trop loin pour qu'il ai une quelconque envie de rire.

**C'est ce que cette fille est en train de faire !**

La claque était rapidement partie toute seule mais il s'y était attendu.

Il ne s'était pas attendu, par contre, à la rage folle et violente de Norma qui lui donnait coups après coups, le laissant comme figé durant quelques secondes.

**Tu vas te taire !**

Ah. Elle savait donc qu'il avait touché un point sensible alors.

**Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !**

S'il y'avait bien une chose à savoir sur Norma Bates, c'était bien qu'elle savait autant donner que recevoir et venait, elle aussi, de toucher un point qui lui était très sensible.

Il ne jubilait plus du tout, quand bien même il l'aurait fait pour commencer.

Elle pleurait à travers ses cris, devenant ainsi incontrôlable.

Il décida alors d'employer les grands moyens, la prenant par les épaules et renversant leurs rôles, il la plaqua brutalement contre la porte.

Il lui maintenait les poignets fermement, il pensa un moment laisser des marques mais refusa de desserrer son emprise sur elle.

Elle sanglotait toujours bruyamment et il la laissa faire, c'était sans doute bénéfique, pour eux deux mais ne pût s'empêcher de cacher son visage dans son cou et de la sentir.

C'était son plaisir coupable, de la sentir tellement proche alors qu'il venait de la briser.

Et il n'arrivait pas à ressentir le moindre remord pour ça.

On entendait leurs souffles se mélanger. Elle, dans une respiration saccadée à cause des pleurs, et lui, à bout de souffle et épuisé autant par la lutte physique que par la guerre des mots.

C'était leur propre bataille et personne n'en était le vainqueur.

Il se détacha doucement de son cou et fût captivé par son regard, si bleu et tellement humide…

Tant de larmes versées pour Norman…

Dans un moment de folie, ou de faiblesse, il ne savait quoi choisir, il apposa sa bouche sur la sienne et y goûta sa saveur salée.

Le sel de ses larmes, de sa détresse, de son tourment, de son cœur brisé devant une éventualité à peine frôlée.

Il appuya sa caresse et l'entendit soupirer, ce qui le fit s'éloigner.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il osa à peine croiser son regard troublé et toujours bouleversé, puis la lâcha et se recula complètement.

Il l'avait accusé de bien des mots, évoqué ces *maux* sans jamais en parler clairement et lui, lui, faisait exactement pareil.

Rien ne les différenciait alors.

Mère et fils, coupable du même vice semblait-il.

Il ne pouvait pas…

C'était trop…

Il recula encore un peu plus, s'éloigna réellement d'elle avant de fuir et de claquer la porte, entendant de loin un 'Dylan !' dans un cri éraillé.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir et il avait besoin de le faire loin d'*Elle*.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, deux minutes plus tard, on vint sonner à la porte.

C'était la police.

Ils n'auraient alors plus le temps de pouvoir s'appesantir sur le sujet.

XXXXXX


End file.
